


Prisoner

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Blindspot; Sometimes nightmares can leave you needing the one thing that all you have to do is ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

& & & & & & &

 

Alex woke with a start. Her breathing was labored, and her heart hammered in her ears. She fisted the blankets in frustration. She hated feeling like this, like a captive in her own home, but she refused to let Jo Gage win.

 

She pushed back the blankets as she picked up her cell phone from the nightstand. She punched in his number on her speed-dial and waited.

 

"Alex..." He' answered on the second ring.

 

"I didn't wake you, did I?" She moved to the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

 

"I don't sleep. You know that." He marked the page he was on in the forensic textbook. "Just reading... Nightmare?" His voice was soft and filled with concern. He felt so guilty. All of this was his fault. He had known Jo Gage, and he had not been able to see passed his trust in her to know that she was the one responsible. He had almost lost her because of it. He would never forgive himself.

 

"Yeah. Same one... no one can hear me calling for help." She took a long pull on the water. It helped ease her aching throat.

 

"You need me to come over?" He was already slipping into his shoes.

 

"If it's not too much trouble..." She moved back to her bedroom, sliding under the covers.

 

"I'll be right there..." He hung up.

 

And with those four words, she did not feel so much like a prisoner anymore. Everything would be   
okay because she had gotten out. She was alive, and she had all the support she needed from her friends and family. And Bobby, who was both.


End file.
